garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Wings
Rider(s): Aelita *'Based On:' Angel wings *'Mode of Transportation:' Flight *'Life Points:' N/A (guards Aelita's Life Points) Although not an actual vehicle, it is used as a mode of transportation for Aelita. Wings are integrated in her new suit created by Jeremie. In addition to Odd's, Ulrich's, and Yumi's in the episode Double Take. The Wings are activated by waving a hand or something else (i.e. Odd's Laser Arrow) over Aelita's star-shaped bracelet. This causes the wings to appear out of the area of her back where the shoulder blades would be. They are bright pink that seem to be somewhat luminescent, suggesting they might give off light or are simply made out of energy. Although the wings usually disappear when Aelita lands, they can reappear if needed. Even with the Wings in use, Aelita can use her powers or launch energy fields against monsters. If Aelita is attacked while in flight, the wings will disappear, but she will not lose life points, but will have to wait a short time to reform them. The Wings also seem to match, if not surpass, the speed of Ulrich's Super Sprint ability. However, when up against X.A.N.A. William's Super Smoke, Aelita's wings are shown to be just a bit slower; an example of this can be seen when the two are racing toward a tower in Guided Missile. The Angel Wings also return in Season 5 and are still the transport of Aelita on Lyoko, and now Aelita can land without the wings disappearing. In addition, Aelita uses her Wings more frequently than before. Facebook Social Game The Angel Wings are a power in the game on Facebook * Wings - Dodging an attack or counterattack. Trivia *It is unknown if anyone else can use these wings. Jeremie has to send them to Aelita's Avatar, meaning he could download them to any Avatar. *In Kadic Bombshell it is shown that anything waved over her bracelet activates her wings as shown when Odd fired a laser arrow over her bracelet. *As a spectre, her bracelet was missing, which could be the reason she didn't use them on Earth. *She uses them sometimes to get away from William or X.A.N.A.'s Monsters but is always shot down. Gallery Season 1-4 Aelita virtual form Season 4.jpg|Aelita with her wings in Season 4. 285607angel aelita.jpg|Flying in the Ice Sector. 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg|Firing an Energy Field with her wings out. Aelitas wings desert.jpg|She gets her wings in Double Take. Aelita wings.jpg|Soaring in the Ice Sector. 582823 130228483789650 485456076 n.jpg|She avoids falling into the Digital Sea, even with William hanging onto her foot. Aelita 1109.jpg|She flies underneath the Desert Sector platform to attack a Tarantula. Bragging Rights Aelita vs William image 1.png|Flying is a key advantage. Evolution Aelita Flying to Tower (Suspicions).jpg|Flying through the Desert Sector in Evolution. Aelita 3.PNG|Using both her wings and Energy Fields. Warriorawakens81|Using her wings inside the Cortex. Aelita Preparing to Fly to the Tower.JPG|Aelita getting ready to fly to the nearby tower. es:Alas fi:Siivet pl:Latanie Category:Transportation Category:Aelita Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Things appear in game